Auslly2getha4eva Season 3: I Do
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: The third sequel to Auslly2getha4eva. I suggest reading the first two seasons before this one. We are back with the cutest couple in the world Auslly. Left with a cliffhanger last time what will happen when Austin and Ally get thrown a lot of curveballs their way. Such as a wedding, another tour, old/new friends and maybe even a baby? Find out in Auslly2getha4eva I Do


**Hey you guys! **

**Good news! **

**I'm finally updating Auslly2getha4eva Season 3! I know you all have been waiting for this for forever, so here it is. This is going to be a little different I normally plan out all my stories in advance but this one I'm just going to come up with everything on the top of my mind! Lets see how this goes and if my writing skills are as good as I think! Anyway I'm glad you guys waited for this, but wait no more because here is the first chapter of Auslly2getha4eva S3 I do! **

**Enjoy! **

**XOXO **

**Auslly2getha4eva**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV:<p>

There he is on one knee in the middle of our friends wedding asking me to marry him with a song he wrote. Austin is completely full of surprises. I just can't believe it . I'm speechless and I'm really hoping Austin is a mind reader because in my mind I'm screaming yes but I can't seem to get my mouth and voice to work. Looking around I see everybody looking at me waiting for an answer putting even more pressure on not just me, but Austin as well. Austin oh Austin he looks terrified wondering what I am going to say. Even Though I can't get my mouth to work my body seems to work fine so I just end up nodding my head excitedly until I hear myself.

"_Yes Austin of course I'll marry you!" _

"_Oh thank god you had me scared for a second there Als." _

He says and everybody around us laughs and I just smile repeating yes. He smiles and pulls me in for a long sweet kiss with everybody around us cheering. We get rudely pulled away from each other by Dez and Trish so they can congratulate us. Austin goes with Elliot and Dez and I go with Trish and Sam. We end up just sitting down.

"_Oh Ally that was so cute I had no idea Austin was going to ask you!" _

"_It's your wedding how did you not know?" _

"_I don't know it wasn't planned it must have been spare the moment type thing ." _

"_I guess but I'm so glad he asked me." _

I say with a smile and they nod in agreement. Then go off about how they have to plan for another wedding. I slowly feel the smile drop when I think about planning another wedding. How will that work who knows if Austin will have to go on another tour and then it would only be me planning the whole wedding. I barely made it without him when we were only dating now engaged I don't think I'll be able to handle it. While in the middle of my thoughts I find my eyes roaming until they lock with Austins. I can tell he sees the worry on my face already, but instead of showing his worry he smiles and mouths 'I love you'. Immediately I loose all worry and smile back saying 'I love you too'. His smile reassured me and I know we will get through this no matter what.

1 month later

It has only been a month since Sam and Elliotts wedding. THey went on their honeymoon in Brazil and had an amazing time. We all said bye to my sister the week they got back and now they are taking care of Elliot's daughter and they are happy. As for Austin and I we started planning the wedding and let me tell you it's stressful. We picked a date. December 29th, 2014. It's three months away but the sooner the better. ONce we are married we can get over this stress and just relax. Right now Austin is recording a song and I'm picking out colors with Trish.

"_How about these two?" _

I grab two colors and show Trish who isn't paying any attention to me. She of course is being Trish and is sitting next to me reading a magazine. She waves her hand and nods her head.

"_Yea those are cute Ally." _

"_You didn't even look Trish! It's bad enough Austin can't physically be here, but I need you emotionally here with me too!" _

"_Okay okay I'm paying attention now. Why don't you go out of the box and just do your guy's favorite color?" _

"_You mean red and orange?" _

"_No red and yellow. I know Austin's favorite color is orange, but lets go with his second one I can't stand orange." _

Trish says and I giggle nodding texting Austin with what we decided. He texts back instantly and says that he likes the idea and is completely offended by Trish saying she can't stand orange. Once we finally tell the Demonika who also helped plan Vanessa's wedding the colors we left to go home. Trish had to leave right away, so now I'm all alone in planning for this wedding. Yes Demonika is helping, but she needs all my ideas first and then is going to put it together. I decided to give myself a break and text Austin.

Austin's POV:

"_I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_I'm stuck on you"_

"_Good Job Austin take five, we will go through it again and then you can go home." _

"_Okay thanks Jimmy" _

I tell him and get out the booth going straight to my phone. Ally has been texting me non-stop about these wedding plans and I think it's cute how she is stressing over it and she really doesn't need to. Looking at my latest message from Ally I see it's just her telling me she is taking a break from planning and texting me. I smile at the text and end up texting Ally during my whole five minute break. Not even realizing Jimmy came back into the room.

"_You two are so in love" _

Jimmy says and I shrug getting off the couch and shrugging my shoulders. What can I say there is nothing you can't not like about Ally. She is perfect and there is no way I could make it without her. Realizing I said all of that out loud when Jimmy patted my shoulder and told me to get back to work I nodded feeling the heat rush up to my cheeks. Getting back in the booth I roll my finger tell Jimmy to play back the track. Pouring my heart and soul into the song I finish perfectly.

Clapping Jimmy tells me that I did amazing as usual and lets me know that I can go home. Nodding at him I just let him know that I'm going to clean up and then I will leave. Waving goodbye he leaves the room without another word and I get started on fixing the booth. While fixing the guitar rack I see the first guitar I used in here. I remember the day perfectly because I got in trouble. Thanks to Ally.

**_Flashback. _**

**"_Wow so this is the studio?" _**

**"_Yup Als this is it. Amazing right?" _**

**"_Yes amazing." _**

**_We both walk in hand and hand looking for Jimmy. After about minutes of looking we find him in a meeting. He tells us where to go and lets us know he will be right there. Nodding we go into the room where he told us and I sit on the couch and Ally sits on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her and connecting our fingers together we just sit there in a comfortable silence. _**

**"_I'm so proud of you Austin." _**

**"_Thanks Als that means a lot coming from you." _**

**_I tell her while kissing her shoulder. I was about to do it again when she got up immediately making me pout. However, when I saw her face and the pout she gave me asking me to play her something made me smile and go into the booth grabbing the first guitar I see. It's blue with a yellow moon on the corner with a whole bunch of stars surrounding it. Looking totally cool I start to play I think about you. That is until I tripped walking to Ally and ended up dropping the guitar making the strings pop off. On top of all that a very pissed off looking Jimmy and a very giggly Ally. Giving Out a groan I put my head back on the floor while Jimmy yelled at me. _**

**_End of Flashback._**

Getting lost in the thought of that first moment I didn't even realize someone was calling my name. Finally hearing the person yell my name in the booth startled me making me knock over my music stand and having all of my music scatter everywhere. That same person who yelled my name is now giggling. After picking up all my music I give the person who scared me a death glare when I realize it's the studios new intern Aurora. Shaking my head I get out of the booth.

"_Thanks for giving me a heart attack Aurora." _

"_Sorry I'm just glad I found someone." _

"_What do you need?" _

"_I need-" _

"_hold that thought." _

I tell her when I hear my phone beep seeing a new text from Ally. Opening up I smile because I read the message exactly in her voice.

From: Als 3

To:Aus

Are you done yet? I miss you. Come home soon.

Smiling I turn to Aurora who is smirking at me.

"_What?" _

"_They weren't kidding when they said you are in love." _

"_Well what can I say! Anyway what did you need?" _

"_Oh yea a ride ho-Are you even listening to me?" _

She asks and I look up at her muttering a huh and finish my text to Ally . She just shakes her head and grabs my phone out of my hand.

"_I need a ride home can you give me one? Normally I would be getting picked up but my jerk of a boyfriend forgot about me." _

"_If he is such a jerk why don't you dump him?" _

"_Oh he isn't a jerk….well he was but not anymore I just always called him that and it kind of stuck so I guess it's my nickname for him." _

"_Oh okay well yes I can give you a ride home." _

"_Thanks Austin." _

I just wave her off grab my jacket and start to walk out following behind her. Since I don't know much about her I to use this car ride to get to know her a little bit more. I found out that she is 18, her and her boyfriend Jack have been dating since sophomore year of high school and she wants to have her own record label. Her favorite color is purple and she is a bit of a tomboy. She is like the little sister I never had. We just laugh and talk the whole way to her house and I Say our goodbyes.

Finally I'm able to go home to Ally. When I get there I see the living room light on and decided I was going to sneak up on her. Unlocking the door as quietly as possible I slip into the house and quietly take off my shoes. Walking towards the living room I can see Ally who is in my sweatshirt and her hair is in a high bun . Her glasses are on the bridge of her nose and she is looking at all kinds of bridesmaids dresses. Since I'm being super quiet I can hear her quietly murmuring to herself. Deciding this is the perfect moment I yell.

"_What you doing Ally?" _

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" _

She screams and falls on the I start my laughing fit I take this time to realize that she is only wearing my sweater. Smirking I look at her and she that her glasses fell and is hanging on her face and her bun is now tilted to the side. With my sweater hanging dangerously low on her shoulder. I was barely able to hold it in and then when she pouted I lost it and start laughing. I fell on the floor clutching my stomach.

"_It's not funny Austin you gave me a heart attack!" _

"_You-should-have-seen-your-face!- HA!" _

I continue to laugh until I feel something hit me. Looking up and slightly stopping my laugh attack I see Ally with a pillow in her hand. Tilting my head I look at her with amusement.

"_Whatcha got there Als?" _

"_A pillow" _

"_And what are you planning on doing with it." _

"_Beating the crap out of you." _

She says and attacks me. She is now straddling me and beating me with a pillow. With a few curse words here and there and a couple of whacks with a pillow I'm finally able to grab her wrists and switch our positions. Now I have her hands pinned to the floor and she is below me. Her hair in her face she tries to blow it away and then pouts.

"_You are mean." _

"_Yea but you love me anyway." _

I tell her and lean down to give her a kiss. She smiles into the kiss and gives small giggles. I pull away and just look at her. Her glasses are now gone falling on the floor in the middle of our 'fight'. Her neat bun now a messy nest and she hasn't looked more beautiful to me then when she is like this.

"_What are you looking at?" _

"_You and how beautiful you are." _

"_Okay you see when you say stuff like that it's hard to be mad at you." _

"_I know." _

She tries to get up but I wouldn't let her. She keeps trying but in the end keeps failing. Hearing her little cries and her yelling at me to get off is completely entertaining. I ask her why she is trying to get up.

"_I have to finish planning." _

"_Oh no…..no more wedding planning you have already stressed enough right now just spend time with your fiance." _

"_I love the sound of that…..my fiance." _

"_Me too…..I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

She says and leans up to kiss me. I ended up meeting her halfway and letting go of her wrists letting her hands wrap around my neck. We just lay there and make out for a little. That is until Ally breaks away and looks at me biting her lip.

"_You know I'm still a little stressed out about the wedding. Do you know anything or anyone who can help me with that?" _

She says innocently but I got exactly what she was talking about and smirked.

"_I think I can help you out with that." _

I tell her and pick her up over my shoulder running upstairs.

"_Austin!" _

I hear her yell in the middle of her giggles and that was the last thing I heard before I shut the bedroom door to help relieve her from all her stress. It's night like these that make me excited for what's to come after we are married.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>

**Its only the first chapter so nothing really exciting, but I did give you Auslly moments! **

**Review for the next chapter! **

**If we can get 20 reviews on the first chapter I'll update before Sunday if not I'll update on Sunday! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Until next time! **

**XOXO **

**Auslly2getha4eva~ **


End file.
